Anything's Possible
by Bisca-chan
Summary: There is a new contest in Fairy Tail. This time its all about crack pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything's Possible**

**Hey everyone. I really need to stop posting multiple stories at once but oh well. Once I have an idea I have to get it out. This one involves crack pairings. This is also taking place before the 7 year incident so that means sadly Al and Bis are not together and don't have their lovely child who is just so cute and her liking of Lily is also cute. I will take anyone's suggestion as long as the couple has no fan base or is not mentioned in any story. Yaoi and Yuri are allowed. At the end since this is a contest, there will be a vote to see who wins.**

It was a fairly normal day for Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Juvia was hiding behind a pillar watching her beloved Gray-sama. Erza was sitting in the back enjoying the delicious taste of her strawberry cake, Jet and Droy were hovering over Levy's shoulder while Gajeel sat a couple tables back looking like he wanted to go over and strangle both of those guys, who have absolutely no sense of fashion, for hitting on his woman, and Lily was grinning at his friend noticing his jealousy. Lucy sat at a table with Wendy, Charle, and Cana talking about who knows what but they all had faces of disgust when they turned back from looking at the table right behind them, they had apparently saw a booty shake contest between Macao and Wakaba. Romeo shook his head in disgust when he saw his father, Happy was shouting nonsense about how fish was good for you, while Elfman was yelling at the top of his lungs every possible way that he could think of about what it takes to be a man, Bisca and Alzack were in the way back, both of them had a shade of red across their cheeks from accidentally brushing their hands together. Yes this what you call normal in a place like Fairy Tail which was anything besides normal.

Mira, the legendary demon and Sorcer cover girl was standing behind the bar with her younger sister, Lisanna washing dishes. Lisanna noticed that Mira had one of her devious smiles and when Mira had that look you knew it couldn't be good. Mira might come off as an angel from first impression, she even looked like one with her long white hair, her blue eyes, and perfect smile but deep down she was a demon just like her nickname she had earned. So when Lisanna saw Mira with that smile of hers she knew something was up. She just didn't know what it was but she had a feeling she was gonna find out soon.

"Hey everyone." Mira was now on stage waving with her right arm. Everyone was ignoring her and in fact the whole guild seemed noisier and rowdier. "Please be quiet." Mira was trying her best to keep clam but she finally lost it when a wine bottle was tossed and hit her head. "SHUT UP!" Mira's facial expression was twisted into anger, something that was rarely seen from her. Everyone immediately shut up and Cana was sulking because the wine bottle that hit Mira still had perfectly good wine in it. Mira smiled and went back to her normal self. "Okay. I am proud to announce this year's annual Fairy Tail contest. This year the prize is one million jewels." The whole guild erupted in cheers. Everyone was thinking of all the things they could do with all that money. "This year the contest is writing. Everyone has to write a story about a crack pairing. Oh and a crack pairing is a pairing between two people that seems like it will never happen. There are only a few rules. "Number one." Mira held up a single finger. " It cant be about you paired with someone. "Number two." Mira was now holding up two fingers. "The pairing you come up with must have no fan base at all. I will post the list on the request board." "Number three." Mira was now holding up three fingers. "Anything is allowed including yaoi and yuri. Those are all the rules. Now go and write."

Everyone started running towards the exit and were shoving everyone in their way, eager to get home and scribble their ideas unto paper. "Wait one second." Everyone immediately skidded to a halt, some landing on top of each other. "I forgot to do one thing." Mira walked up to the request board and taped several pieces of paper on. "There. Now you can see all the pairings that are not allowed." Everyone rushed other to the request board scribbling down every name they could. "That is everything everyone. Now go." Everyone immediately rushed out the doors for the second time. "We are gonna win this Happy." Natsu said with enthusiasm. "Aye sir." Happy agreed. Both of them ran out the door knocking down everyone in their way and ignoring the several death threats they were receiving. Lucy closed her book and stood up and started walking out the guild.

Mira sighed in relief when everyone left. "So that's what your up to." Mira turned around to see her younger sister standing behind her. "It seems really fun and I cant wait to see what everyone comes up with." Lisanna gave a smile. "Night Nee-chan." Lisanna gave the older girl a quick hug and then left. Mira glanced at the clock. It was already one in the morning! "Wait Lisanna." Lisanna turned around to see Mira running. She immediately stopped and waited for her sister. Both of them walked to their apartment where they knew Elfman was going to be all worried about them. They talked about things on the way home like how much everything has changed since Lisanna has gotten back from Edolas. Mira was only half listening. She was thinking about all those juicy romance stories she would soon get to read.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me and don't forget to give ideas for couples. Reviews are like cookies and muffins. You can never have to much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a chapter done sooner than expected. I'm not gonna be posting for at least two weeks though. If I do then I do but chances are there will be no new chapters.**

The following morning the Ranijsuu Tribe entered the guild. Instead of the normal greeting they usually got which consisted of Mira greeting them, and then for a fight to break out two seconds later for Bixlow to join, and then Evergreen because Elfman just landed on her, eventually Freed would be involved just because he pissed some people off be making a sarcastic remark. But they didn't receive that kind of greeting. Instead they were greeted by the sound of pens and pencils of various mages scratching on paper. The whole guild was much quieter than usual, nobody wanted to be disturbed while they worked on their, um master piece. The three of them walked around asking everyone what was going on but the only reply they got was a hushing noise.

Eventually, they decided to give up and sat down at an empty table in the middle of the guild. Mira walked over to them, with her brightest smile. "Hi Freed." Freed blushed a little upon hearing his name. He knew that she said hi to everyone but he liked to pretend it was different for him. It made him feel special.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Freed looked over to see Evergreen with a look like someone had just annoyed her on her face. "Yeah. Me and my babies don't like to be forgotten." Bixlow stated. Both of his feet were placed on the table and his tongue was hanging out as usual. "Don't like to be forgotten." his dolls or rather his babies repeated. Mirajane scowled upon seeing Bixlow's feet on her just washed table. "Hey Evergreen. How was the mission? And Bixlow can you please take your feet off the table?" Evergreen tossed her head to the side. "So now you decide to speak to me. Do you think your all that great just because you're the cover girl. Well here is a lesson for you. I'm the most prettiest and the queen of fairies so don't go acting like your oh so great." A sweat dropped formed on the barmaid's forehead.

Bixlow took his feet off the table. "Yo barmaid chick how about some drinks?" "Barmaid! Drinks!" Mira took out a pad of paper and a pen. "Okay what can I get you guys?" "Just water." Freed told her. "Give me the finest wine you have and don't think about giving me that cheap crap." Evergreen told her while filing her nails. "Bixlow what would you like?" Mira asked directing her attention away from Evergreen. "I would like a wet dream." "You sure?" Mira asked while writing it down. "I wasn't finished." Bixlow stated. "I would like a wet dream from your sister." He let out a loud and obnoxious laugh only to be hit by a tray a few seconds later. "Don't you ever make such a rude remark about my sister ever again." Freed and Evergreen both backed up seeing the serious look in the barmaid's eyes. "Now excuse me for a second while I get the drinks." Mira turned around and headed to the kitchen.

"Wait Mira." Mira turned around and much to her surprise the green haired man's hand wrapped around her wrist. She stayed calm on the outside but on the inside she was squealing like a school girl seeing some hot celebrity. Like Freed, she too liked to pretend that there was something special between them. But it was unknown to both of them that they felt the same way. "Yes Freed." Freed felt his heart skipping a million beats when she smiled. Taking a few seconds to let his mind catch up with him, he took a deep breath and continued to speak. "What is going on here?" he asked puzzled. Mira looked confused for a second but then her faced lit up as if rembering something. "Oh this. Everyone is participating in a contest. I went ahead and made you three copies of the rules just in case you came back before the contest was over." Mira handed all three of them separate packets of paper. Freed looked at the title. **Writing Contest for Crack Couples **the titled stated. A sweat drop formed on all three of their foreheads.

"MIRAAAA! I'MMMM DOOONNNEEE!" a pink haired dragon slayer came running towards them with papers in his right hand. He handed them to Mira who gladly took them. After they were secure in her hands he had left as fast as he came.

"I'm gonna go right now." Mira waved bye and went into the kitchen. Smiling she took a look at the first page. **The Knight and the Pesant **was the title. Mira smiled. This was going to be one interesting week. She made sure that no one was watching and began to read.

**This isn't as long as I wanted it but I guess it's like a filler chapter. The stories start getting read by Mira in the next chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this and please don't forget to review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Hopefully it was worth the wait.**

_Once upon a time in a big kingdom full off houses and shops and a castle as big as a mountain. In the village live a knight with red hair who was very, very, very scary. Everyone didn't bother her because they were afraid of receiving "that". Also there was a small boy who was a peasant. He lived with his drunk father because his mom left them. One day the boy who was named Romeo went into the town and ran into the scary knight. He was afraid that his life was gonna be over but she let him live. At that moment he fell in love with her. He instantly told his feelings in front of everyone. The knight blushed and told him that if he waited a few more years she would happily marry him. A few years later they were married and did a bunch of naughty things that can not be mentioned and had kids, than grew old and lived happily ever after. _

_**The End**_

Mira looked at all the other pages for more but it seemed that was all there was to Natsu's story. All the other pages were full of drawings of what looked like to be Erza and Romeo but she wasn't so sure because his drawings were worse than hers. She could already guess it was about Erza and Romeo. It wasn't really that hard to tell. She had hoped for something better but this was Natsu. This was probably the best the dragon slayer would ever write. The white haired beauty sighed and took out a key. She opened a cabinet full of pots and pans of many shapes, sizes, and colors. She then started pulling the pots and pans out and setting them down on to the wooden floor. She then leaned forward into the cabinet and stuck a key in a lock. She turned the key and then a 'click' was heard and another door opened. She reached inside and pulled out an old leather book. Mira traced her finger over the title, Fairy Tail Memories. She smiled and opened the book and began looking at the pictures.

"Mirrrrrraaaaaaaaa! Were are our drinks?" asked a voice outside the kitchen that sounded like Bixlow's.

"Coming." Mira shut the photo album and put it back along with Natsu's story. She then locked it and went to make the drinks.

Lucy sighed. She looked at her paper and then crumbled it up into a ball and tossed it on to the floor.

"Hello Lu-chan. What's with all these papers on the floor?"

Lucy turned around to see Levy standing right behind her and looking at all the discarded pages of writing on the floor.

"Hey Levy-chan. I am having a problem coming up with a story that's all." Lucy told her with a small smile.

"Maybe I can help?" Levy offered with a big smile across her face.

The blonde put a finger to her chin and began tapping the table with her pencil thinking about the offer while Levy hovered over her waiting for her answer.

"Thanks but I will have to turn down that offer. It wouldn't be right if I won and used something you came up with."

"Oh…okay." Lucy could here the disappointment in Levy's voice.

"I'm sorry but I promise to make it up to you."

"Thanks Lu-chan." The small book worm said with a smile.

Levy wrapped her arms around Lucy giving her a hug.

"Levy your squishing my boobs."

Levy looked and sure enough her arms were wrapped around Lucy's chest. She quickly let go and apologized.

"Well I better go give Mira my story." Levy waved goodbye and started to head towards Mira. She was half way there when…..

"So you finished already bookworm. Gi hee."

Levy turned around to see a tall man with long unruly spiky black hair that reached past his shoulders with metal piercing all over his body. There was no mistaking that this man was Gajeel Redfox. The guy who was a former member of Phantom and the one who single handedly destroyed the guild and hurt Levy and her team mates. At first the small bookworm hated him with all of her heart for hurting her family but after awhile she began to like him. She even know has a crush on him but she knows that there is no way he would like her.

"Yeah I did." Levy said looking down trying to hide the beet red blush on her face.

"Who is it about."

"Its about Alzack and Lucy." Levy replied trying her best to make sure her voice wasn't shaky.

"It's about bunny girl and poncho man!" Gajeel practically shouted and everyone turned towards him. Alzack spit out his drink and Lucy was so shocked that her eyes were popping out. Bisca, who was sitting next to Alzack had a dark aura surrounding her that was very similar to Juvia's. Lucy slid down her seat trying to escape Bisca's jealous gaze.

Levy handed her story to Mira and ran out of the guild as fast as she could. Gajeel mentally slapped himself. _Nice going. You just embarrassed her in front everyone. She is never gonna like you now. _

Mira looked at the object that Levy had handed her and saw that she went as far as to make it into a real book with a cover and everything. She opened the book to the first page and read the title. **Just Shoot for the Stars. **Mira turned to the next page and began reading. She smiled. Then closed the book.

"Why did you close it? It was starting to get good."

Mira looked up to find half the guild surrounding her. "Go away." She ran away holding on to the book for her dear life into her only safe domain, the kitchen. After she was in she locked every door and window just incase and then made herself a glass of hot chocolate and began to read.

**Levy's story will be the next chapter. Please read and review and no flames please.**


End file.
